


quiznak me, daddy

by DykeOnABike



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (bandori fandom thats for you), I'm just stalling, Keith is a Tsundere, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i was gonna write 'im a weird dick joke', lol, okie dokidoki sing out, owo, sowwy, the only editor i need is grammarly, the title is the best part, this is a mess, trash, uwu, weird dick jokes, what is this, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DykeOnABike/pseuds/DykeOnABike
Summary: i hate this. uh, sub to pewdiepie





	quiznak me, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, I've never written slash smut, only femslash, but this supposed to be a JOKE.

Lance-Lance-Revolution walked down the hall, feeling cocky and wanting some (cock, that is). He hears weird muffled groans from Keef's room. They sound like _Ants_ or possibly _Lance._

The latter is probs more likely. He decides to investigate.

 

******

Surely enough, Lance sees Keith jacking it. Keith strokes his long, thick...... hair.

 

"KEITH!" That yell jolts Keith out of masturbation trance. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

 

"What do ya mean? This is _my_ room!" Keith counters, his hand still on his dick.

"I thought you were hurt," Lance thinks, _well, not really, but whatevs._ "You were yelling my name!"

 

The head of Tronny-V turns bright red. "We-well, so?"

 

"SO! That means you were getting off to me!" It's true, he was. And it was hot.

 

“Yeah, b-but it’s not like I like you!” Yeah, he was lyin’. It’s very much like he liked him. But this gave Lance an idea so this is what he did:

 

He smirked, “Quiznak me, daddy.” That was enough to The Red GuyTM explode with his sperm bois.

 

******

The Blue GuyTM had his hand on his own block of cheese. And milked that cow. The taller guy (Keith is taller, right?) put that cow inside himself, but don’t worry, he used a condom! “AHHHAH! Yes, daddy boi!” And that was it, then they got married. ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> that was one of the weirdest fucking things I've ever written. and this too damn long.


End file.
